happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovered Underground Place
"The Discovered Underground Place" is the fifth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Cho Cho *Fastino *Hersila *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Arbert the Weddell Seal *The Elders (Cape Adare) Transcript (At night in Montay's cave home) *Montay: Good night mom and dad. *Fastino: Good night Montay. *Hersila: Another day tomorrow. *Montay: I guess. (As they went to sleep, a driller appears in Cape Adare and drill to a pile of snow, heading underground that caused an earthquake in Cape Adare) *Montay: Not another earthquake! *Fastino: What's happening? *Hersila: Our home is cracking apart! Get back outside! (As they went outside, there home was destroyed from the drill) *Montay: No! Our home is ruined. *Fastino: Don't worry. We will build another one. *Arbert: Guys, sleep with me. You will be safe. *Montay: Okay Arbert. You know what you can do. (Arbert hugged Montay and his parents to sleep. The Next Day) *Roy: Goah, what a wonderful day and- AAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT HOLE DOING AT MY LAND?! (Everyone was looking at Roy and saw the hole that occurred in Cape Adare) *Xever: I don't know what is that. *Elder 1: To be sure that everyone stays from the hole. *Montay: I saw it yesterday in my eyes. It destroyed my home too. *Arbert: Don't worry Montay. We will help. *Montay: We don't want anyone to got there. *Esequiel: We will help! *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Me, Shippo and Josesito will go to that hole on who caused the drill? *Montay: We have to be careful on the hole. It has cracks in it. *Shippo: Nobody wants to get hurt. *Esequiel: I know. *Josesito: Maybe, it leads to a ice cavern. *Montay: I don't know. *Esequiel: It's look so cracky from down here. *Montay: We can all be safe here. *Angelo: I know. Look out for the snow too. *Shippo: We must be careful. We don't know what's in the hole. *Esequiel: I see. I can *jump to the hole* JUMP! *Montay: No, Esequiel is in the hole! *Shippo: Let's go after him. (Shippo, Montay and Josesito jump to the hole, falling in a rocky side) *Montay: That's gotta hurt! *Esequiel: The side is fun man! *Josesito: No. The ice is next! *Esequiel: Oh. (They enter the ice by siding and landed to the Ice Cavern) *Esequiel: That was fun! Let's do it again. *Montay: No! We are stuck. I think, there is a predator there. *Shippo: Wow. *take a look of the ice cavern* This cave is beautiful. *Josesito: It is. *Esequiel: But how are we gonna get out? *Montay: I don't know. *???: I know what i can do? *Esequiel: Who said that? *???: Me, my time is Dilo the Mine Hunter. *Esequiel: Dilo? Nice name. *Dilo: I came to Cape Adare to explore but drillied into that hole. Trivia *The episode was originally titled as "Slide With The Penguins". *This episode is similar to The Land Before Time TV Series episode "The Hermit of Black Rock". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show